Normal Was Never an Option
by WildxFlower
Summary: This is after Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back, so of course Dean meets the perfect girl for him when he only has a year to live or can he be saved from the pit? Dean/OC


**Authors Note: I do not own Supernatural only this story and the original characters in it**

Summary: Olivia (Liv) meets the Winchester brothers when she's out on a hunt with her brother Matt. Like the Winchester's she grew up hunting and fighting evil, after her mother was possessed and later killed by a demon when she was four years old. Dean and Olivia seem to be the perfect match and start a relationship. This is after Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back, so of course Dean meets the perfect girl for him when he only has a year to live... or can Liv help him out of his deal and save him from hell? Will they get to have the happy ending that most hunters never get?

Rated T

Pairing: Dean/OC

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Was Never an Option<strong>

Part One

They Meet

The Winchester siblings and Smith siblings were on the same hunt, they were hunting a large vampire nest with 30 plus vampires.

The Smith siblings jumped out of their black truck and opened up the trunk to get the weapons they'd need to kill a nest full of vampires. Olivia Smith put her long blonde hair up in a ponytail then strapped two kukri knives to her back that she would use to behead the vampires, and then grabbed a 9mm that had silver bullets. Her brother Matthew also grabbed himself a gun with silver bullets along with a machete. "You ready?" Olivia asked her brother as she looked at the warehouse where the vampire nest was. "Yep, let's do this" Matthew answered then looked down at the machete he was holding fondly "I love using this thing" Matthew commented. "Matty, what is it with you and machete's?" Olivia asked her brother with a small laugh. "I just like them because we don't get to use them as much as the others" was Matty's simple answer and Olivia shrugged but still smiled at her brother fondly. "I'll take the back you take the front" Matty instructed and started to walk a little faster "Wait! Why do I have to take the front?" Olivia asked because she liked taking the back better because she liked sneaking up on people… or in this case monsters. "Because, you're more distracting than me, you're better suited for the role of vamp bate" Matty teased his sister who rolled her eyes "Whatever" Olivia said before the two of them separated.

..

Olivia pushed the large sliding front door of the warehouse open wide to get the vampires full attention. A moment after she opened the door and stepped into the warehouse a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes stepped in front of her "This isn't my storage locker" Olivia played dumb. The vampire grinned at her evilly "No, it isn't but I'm glad you stopped by… I could use a snack" he said then his mouth full of fangs slid out. Olivia grinned at the monster and reached for her back where her two kukri knives were strapped and pulled them out quickly "Sorry buddy, but I'm not on the menu" she quipped then beheaded the vampire. Less than a second later three more vampires appeared in front of her, one of which was screaming over the loss of the vampire Olivia had just killed, Olivia quickly beheaded all three of the vampires.

..

Olivia had fought her way to the middle of the large warehouse after killing ten more vamps; she finally could see her brother. Who was fighting three vampires at once and a fourth was about to sneak up on him and sink its teeth into Matty's neck. Olivia pulled out her 9mm with silver bullets and shot the vampire that was about to eat her brother in the head making it stubble backwards slightly "Damn it Liv!" Matty yelled because he hated it when his sister shot at a target that was that close to him. Olivia laughed then joined her brother in the fight.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean Winchester had just gotten to the warehouse that was a vampire nest; to find that someone had beat them to it when they saw the garage sized door open with four headless vampires nearby. "Damn it! Whoever they are, they better have saved me a vamp… I really wanted to behead something today" Dean said then ran into the building following the sounds of fighting.<p>

..

When Dean and Sam reached the place in the warehouse where they heard fighting they were surprised to see two young adults around the same age as them fighting against six vampires. One of the hunters was a pretty blonde girl fighting with two large knives and was easily taking down the vampires that she was fighting. The other person was a tall man that seemed like he was a little older than the woman he was fighting with a single machete; he wasn't as fast as the girl hunter but seemed to be equally skilled.

The blonde locked eyes with Dean who had his mouth open in the shape of an O, from seeing a girl hunter who might be better than him. "DUCK!" the blonde yelled at the Winchesters who both instinctively ducked as the blonde pulled out a gun and fired it twice hitting the two vampires that were about to sneak attack the brothers. Sam and Dean turned to face the two shot vampires who were injured by the silver bullets then back at the girl who had shot them with perfect aim. After a moment of being impressed and shocked the brothers went to work and beheaded the two vampires that had tried to sneak up on them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later all the vampires that had been in the warehouse were now headless and dead. The two pairs of siblings stared at each other "Who the hell are you guys?" Matt asked breaking the silence. "Who the hell are we? Who the hell are you?" Dean said to the other male hunter, and then looked at the very pretty blonde who was with him "And more importantly who are you?" Dean flirted making his brother roll his eyes, and the girl give a small laugh revealing her perfect smile. Liv looked at her brother who was glaring at the other hunters, specifically the one who was just flirting with her "Hi, I'm Olivia or Liv and this is my brother Matty-" Liv started to introduce but her brother cut in "Matt" he corrected, he only allowed his sister to call him 'Matty'. Sam shook Matt's hand "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" he greeted for his brother who was busy staring at Olivia.<p>

..

When Olivia's attention drifted away from the conversation and over Dean's shoulder her brother followed her line of sight, and when he saw what she saw he said "Shit" Matty cursed and Olivia walked in the direction of a long table that had tons of vials of what looked like vampire blood on it. "Is that what I think it is?" Matty asked his sister who nodded her head. Both Winchester brothers were confused and followed the other siblings over to the table that Olivia was standing at. "Looks like they wanted to expand their little family" Olivia commented "You call this little" Dean commented referring to the many dead vampires around the room. Olivia chuckled "Trust me this is nothing" Olivia said as if over twenty vampires was nothing, both Winchester brothers raised a brow at this and looked a little impressed. "You think we should stake this place out, wait and see if any other _family _members stop by" Matty suggested "Sounds like a plan" Olivia agreed. "Wa-wa- wait a minute" Dean said making them all turn to face him "What?" Matty growled slightly "It's not fair that you guys got to kill all them and now you're gonna get to take care of any stragglers?" Dean complained. Matty and his sister seemed to be having a silent conversation "I guess you guys can tag along… if you want, it'll probably be pretty boring though" Olivia said and her brother looked frustrated that he would have to share his hunt with others.

* * *

><p>The four hunters were sitting in Matt's truck staking out the warehouse that earlier that day they had attacked, waiting to see if any other vamps showed up.<p>

"You two got a last name?" Dean asked the two other hunters "Smith" the siblings answered at the same time. Dean chuckled "Real original" he commented, both Smith's rolled their eyes Olivia reached for the glove compartment and pulled out a big envelope and threw it to Dean "Smith is our real name, those are our fake ones" she said and Dean whistled when he looked at all the ID's in the envelope, impressed that their fake papers were just as good as the ones he and his brother had.

"We got something" Matt said while looking at the three possible vampires heading for the warehouse. Olivia noticed that they were all men "I guess I better go in first" she grumbled "Come again?" Dean asked and Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm vampire bate, and a pretty good actress- I'll pretend to be a junkie and say that I'm looking for something 'my friend' took that made her feel amazing. If they give me something then we know that they have been turning people- which means we'll have to torture one for information on how many more there are out there" Olivia explained Dean seemed like he wasn't following a word that she said and was distracted… by the low cut shirt she was wearing so Olivia zipped up her hoody covering her chest but was glad to see that Sam seemed to be following her line of logic and she knew that her brother agreed with her. "Okay Liv, you're up, I got your back" her brother said as he opened the door for her and she crawled out "_We_ got your back" Sam added truthfully he respected the Smith siblings and already took a liking to them, Olivia nodded her head and smiled and the younger Winchester. Before she left she said "You know the signal" she said to her brother who nodded, and then she walked away and headed for the three vampires.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked over to the vampires and made her walk a little like a strut going for a sexy junkie look. She reached the vampires who looked at her wearily "Heyyy" Olivia fake slurred then one of the vampires started circling her with hungry and lust filled eyes. "You look a little lost" he purred Olivia smirked then leaned an arm on the man vamps shoulder and stepped closer to him "I don't think I'm lost at all" Olivia purred close to him "My friend told me that she got some really good stuff from around here, something that made her feel unstoppable" Olivia purred again. The vampire grinned at his future meal "What makes you think we'd have something like that?" he asked, Olivia shrugged "Well if your saying that you don't have the goods, then I guess I'll be on my way" Olivia said then started to strut away. She counted in her head, one… two… three… "We got what you're looking for" he said and she turned slowly and grinned "Really?" she said and the man nodded with a grin and he made a movement with his arm to usher her inside the warehouse.<p>

* * *

><p>In the car the three boys watched as she flirted and acted her way into getting the information they wanted. "What is she doing?" Dean asked referring to how Olivia was leaning in <em>very<em> close to the vampire with only a few inches between their lips, Sam grinned at the jealous look in his brothers eyes. "She's playing the part" Matt said simply "Well she's doing a damn fine job about it, she's practically dry humping him" Dean growled, and Matt chuckled. Then Sam noticed that Olivia was walking away slightly "What's she doing?" Sam asked "Wait for it" Matt said and three seconds later his sister turned back towards the vampire then gave them the signal to move in, and the three young men got out of the truck and headed for the warehouse to help back up their fellow hunter.

* * *

><p>Almost the second that Olivia walked into the warehouse with the three vampires, she kicked the back of the blonde vampires back knocking him forward. This got the attention of the other two and she scissor kicked them; by the time the other three hunters got there she was in full out hand to hand combat mode. Matt immediately joined the fight and beheaded one of the vampires while the Winchester brothers watched Olivia in awe as she fought three vampires with her bare hands and no weapons. "Keep that one alive" Olivia instructed the others, referring to the vampire that seemed to be somewhat of a leader. Dean and Sam finally snapped out of it and Dean beheaded the other vampire leaving only the one that Olivia said to keep alive.<p>

..

"Chain!" Olivia yelled for her brother to throw her the silver chain, and he did. Olivia caught the chain then quickly flipped over the vampires head, stood behind him kicked the back of his knees making him fall forward and then she wrapped the silver chain around the vampire's neck. "Damn" Dean said after witnessing Olivia's very impressive moves "She's good" Sam added and Dean nodded.

..

The hunters placed the vampire on a chair wrapped in silver chains disabling him and making him scream and growl from the burning pain the silver caused him. Olivia circled their captured vampire "How many more of you did you _create_?" she interrogated. The vampire glared at her "Just kill me now there is no point in me talking since you're just gonna kill me anyways" the vamp said through clenched teeth. "Not necessarily" Olivia said "WHAT?!" both Winchester's said not comfortable with negotiating with monsters. Olivia gave her brother a look and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do "How about you guys help me get something from a truck" he said making it sound like a suggestion but it was more like an order, and the brothers reluctantly agreed, but before Dean left he asked "You gonna be okay alone with jaws" he asked Olivia who smiled at him "I'm sure I can manage" she said and he nodded then left with the other two guys.

* * *

><p>Once the three of them were next to the truck and far enough away from the vampire so that he wouldn't hear Matt spoke "She's not actually going to let the vampire live" he explained. "Then what is she doing, 'cause it sounded like she was about to negotiate with the thing" Dean said "No of course not, at most she'd give him a head start. She's just going to get the information we need then once we have everything we need and it thinks it's safe- we kill it" Matt finished explaining then opened his car door and pulled out his sisters silver brass knuckles. "Really, brass knuckles?" Dean asked with a raised brow "Yeah, <em>silver<em> brass knuckles, he might need some more persuasion" Matt said with a grin then headed back for the warehouse with the Winchester's in tow.

* * *

><p>When the boys got back inside the warehouse they found Olivia in what looked like a staring contest with the vampire, or more like a glaring contest. "I brought you something" Matt said to his sister as he handed her, her silver brass knuckles and her eyes lit up. "Maybe this will help you become more open minded" Olivia said as she slid on the knuckles then punched the vampire in the face. After a few minutes of her beating on him the vampire choked out "Okay, okay, stop I'll help you if you let me go" he said sounding pathetic. "Okay, tell us what you know, and I'll let you go. But you should know I know when someone is lying so I suggest you don't" Olivia threatened and the vamp nodded.<p>

The vampire told the hunters everything he knew and only lied a few times which earned him several painful silver punches to the face, which made him eventually tell the entire truth. He told the four hunters that there was another warehouse across town that wasn't as big as this one but the vampires there were older which meant they were stronger. He told them that he had been giving girls the vampire blood at a night club and they were always brought back to either warehouse, so that meant that they didn't have to track down any of the others. Olivia told the vampire that after he showed them where to find the other nest they would let him go, which was a lie but he believed her or was cocky enough to think he could out run them or fight them.

* * *

><p>The four hunters and vampire got into Matt's truck and headed for the address of the other nest, Matt drove and Olivia let Sam sit in the front since he had such long legs while she sat in the back, and Dean sat in the truck bed with the vampire who was still in chains but kept his gun with silver bullets pointed at the vampire. "Is she a good fuck?" the vampire said breaking Dean from his thoughts "What?" Dean asked even though he didn't really care about whatever the monster felt like doing for small talk. The vampire grinned at Dean evilly "Is that sweet blonde piece of ass, a good fuck?" he taunted making Dean tense his jaw. The reaction the vampire got from Dean made him feel satisfied and he decided to taunt the hunter a little more "Yeah, I didn't think you would have a chance at gettin' with her, a girl like that probably likes a little monster in her man" he taunted and was about to say something more when Dean shot the vampire in the knee making him howl in pain and Matt hit the brakes hard, jolting everyone in the truck. The three hunters in the truck turned to look at Dean, Olivia slid the small window open "Everything okay back there?" she asked Dean "Yeah, he was just pissing me off" Dean answered with a shrug and Olivia nodded her head in understanding. Then Matt continued to drive to the vampire nest. For the rest of the drive the vampire didn't dare speak another word.<p>

* * *

><p>The four hunters split up into two groups Sam and Matt were going to check if there actually was a nest then give the signal to Dean and Olivia who would join them in the fight after they 'let their hostage go'.<p>

Sam and Matt went to get closer to the nest while Dean and Olivia grabbed some weapons. Olivia grabbed her kukri knives and Dean grabbed his machete along with a 9mm that had silver bullets. "What's with the boomerang knives?" Dean asked playfully making Olivia smile "They're kukri knives, my favorites" she said as she admired her knives "You not a machete girl?" Dean asked "Machetes are good, but these are more fun" Olivia answered. Dean leaned against the truck "So Olivia-" he started to say then Olivia cut him off "You can call me Liv" she said and he nodded his head "So Liv, how about after we finish up with this we go get some drinks" Dean suggested. Liv smirked at the tall handsome brunette "We'll see" she said simply "What do you mean we'll see?" Dean asked. Liv smirked and then stood very close to Dean "I wanna see how you handle yourself in a fight before we become drinking buddies" she said and Dean thought she sounded very sexy. "I can assure you darling you aren't the only one who gots some skills" Dean flirted. Then Liv stepped so close to him that their lips almost touched "They gave us the signal, time to join the fight" she said teasing him "Tease!" Dean said a little frustrated but mostly amused. "Okay fang face, you just won your freedom" Liv said as she yanked their vampire hostage out of the truck, then removed the silver chains from him and the vampire started to sprint away. "What are you doing? You're actually letting him get away?" Dean asked and Liv laughed a little and shook her head no. "You're gonna want to watch this" she said then threw one of her kukri knifes and it boomeranged out to the vampire and cut its head off then boomeranged back to her and she caught it. Liv looked at the shocked expression on Dean's face and grinned "That is so hot" he said making her laugh, and then the two of them headed for the nest to join the fight.

* * *

><p>The four hunters finished taking down the vampire nest that wasn't as big as the other one but the vampires were stronger so it took more energy out of them. After the hunters left the nest they headed for Matt's car and then drove the Winchesters back to their Impala. When they got to where they left the Impala the two pairs of siblings decided to meet at a bar in an hour.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean went to their motel room to shower before they went out for drinks with the Smith siblings. They got a call from Bobby just as they walked through the door "You guys take care of the vamp nest?" Bobby asked "Yeah, actually when we got there two other hunters had already done most of the work" Sam said "Do you know who Olivia and Matt Smith are?" Sam asked. "Of course I do, I know them almost as well as I know you two ijits" Bobby said and the boys could hear the smile in his voice. "How come we've never heard about them?" Dean asked "Because they're pros, they get jobs done quickly and clean, and keep a low profile" Bobby answered. "Aren't all hunters' pros?" Dean asked not liking the way Bobby seemed to think they were better hunters. Bobby chuckled "Some are, the ones that have lived the life for all their lives are, those two were raised like you, traveling across the states hunting for most of their lives with their daddy Johnny Smith who was also a military man like your daddy" Bobby said. "How's little Olivia?" Bobby asked suddenly in a tone that the boys had never heard from him, it was easy to tell that Bobby had a soft spot for her. "Well she isn't little anymore, she's a major hot-"Dean started to say but Bobby cut him off "I don't want to hear that!" Bobby said and Dean chuckled. "She's pretty impressive… actually one of the best hunters I've ever seen… her brother is good too" Sam added his opinion on Olivia. Bobby started to say something then there was a beep "I gotta go that's Rufus he's dealing with a werewolf problem up in North Dakota, take care boys" Bobby said then hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into her motel room to take a shower and get ready to go out for drinks with her brother and two new friends. Thirty minutes later she was ready she wore her naturally straight long blonde hair down. She put on her favorite pair of jeans, her black boots, a nice low cut dark blue top, with a leather jacket. Just as she finished putting her shoes on there was a knock at her door. She opened her door to see Matty "You ready?" he asked "Yep" she said then grabbed her room key and cell phone. Then the two siblings left their motel and headed for the truck to drive to the bar where they were meeting the Winchesters.<p>

..

"They're the guys that opened the devils gate" Matty told his sister as he put the car in drive and headed for the bar, he wanted to tell her the moment they met the Winchesters but knew that it was best to finish the job and not get sidetracked by how pissed he and every other hunter out there were at the Winchester brothers for letting hell loose. "I know" Liv said as if it was nothing "Then why have you been so nice to them, they're responsible for practically releasing hell on earth" he said. Liv sighed she was tired from two days of non-stop hunting "I've been nice to them because they're fellow hunters, and we worked well with each other- which doesn't happen often since we have trouble playing with others" when she said we she meant Matty "And I'm sure they did everything they could, it's not like they purposely opened up hells gate" Liv added. "Whatever, they're still responsible for all the major demon activity lately" he grumbled "They seem pretty cool" Liv said not wanting to have any more negativity fill the car "Sam's okay I guess, but that Dean guy seems like a jack-hole" Matty spoke his mind, even though he didn't like that those guys were responsible for the latest spike in demonic activity, he thought the taller brother seemed okay and was a good hunter and good back-up. Liv gave a small laugh at her brother's comment she knew that aside from the whole they opened up the gate of hell, he didn't like the other Winchester since he had flirted with her since the moment they all met. A few minutes later the two siblings pulled up in front of the bar that they were meeting the Winchesters at.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were sitting at a table in the bar where they were meeting the Smith siblings. Dean couldn't fight the smile that was tugging at his lips from seeing Olivia walk into the bar. Olivia smiled when she locked eyes with Dean who smiled widely back at her. She walked across the bar with her brother to join the Winchester brothers at the table. "Hiya boys" Liv greeted "Hey" Sam and Dean said in unison "I'll go get us some beers" Matty said then walked towards the bar. Liv joined Sam and Dean at the table "What's with him?" Dean asked referring to how Matt had just given him the stink eye, Liv just shrugged.<p>

"So Liv, tell us about yourself" Dean said and Liv gave a small angelic laugh "What do you wanna know?" she asked. "How long have you been hunting?" Sam asked "For most of my life" she said simply "Weapon of choice?" Dean asked, Olivia grinned "Kukri knives" she said and Dean chuckled a little "The boomerang knives" Dean edited "Sammy you should've seen it, she threw one of those knives after the vamp which cut its head off then it came back to her- it was one of the coolest things I've ever seen" Dean said animatedly. Liv chuckled "Can everyone do that with those knives or is it just a special skill of yours?" Dean asked wondering if he could pull off the really cool move "Nope, it's just one of my many special talents" Liv bragged. "You gonna show me any other talents you have?" Dean flirted and Sam rolled his eyes, Liv grinned at Dean and leaned close to him so that only an inch was between them "Maybe, but I don't think you'd be able to keep up" she said then pulled away teasing him. "Darling, if anyone could keep up, it'd be me" he said cockily making a small smile appear on her face. Matt walked back to the table with two beers and handed one to his sister.

The four hunters spent thirty minutes drinking and getting to know each other, exchanging hunting stories. Olivia looked over to where the pool table was and saw that two young men were about to start up a game, she grinned. "Time to make an easy buck" she said as she stood from the table and left to hustle the two men at pool. "Can I play?" she asked and batted her eye lashes, the two men grinned at her "You know how to handle a stick" one of the men said as he stepped closer to her and handed her a pole "I know a thing or two" she said. Ten minutes later she won the game along with 100 bucks after only having to take two turns. After she won some money she headed back over to the table where the other three hunters were sitting. Liv sat down and said "Tequila shots are on me" she said as she threw the wad of cash that she just won on the table. Dean thought that Liv got more interesting by the minute and seemed to be his perfect match.

After a few hours of drinking Olivia announced "You know what we need?" she slurred slightly while leaning close to Dean. "What?" Dean asked "We need some food… we need some pie! Cherry or apple pie!" she said excitedly. Dean looked at Liv in awe she seemed perfect, she was beautiful, a kick ass hunter, can hustle pool like a pro, and likes pie. Dean pulled her to him and kissed her, at first she was stiff from the surprise of him kissing her, and then she relaxed into it and kissed him back. Matt cleared his throat making his sister pull away from the man she was just kissing. "I thought you wanted to go and get some pie" Matt said "hmm pie" both Dean and Olivia said at the same time with dreamy faces on. Dean looked over at Liv who had just said the same thing as him and had a dreamy look on her face at the thought of pie- he knew she was perfect for him then he felt a sudden pain in his chest from remembering that he had a little under a year left before the hell hounds would come for him and drag him to hell. He thought _of course I meet the perfect woman when I only have a year left to live_, he thought bitterly. Liv slid her leather jacket on and turned to head for the door "Where are you going?" Matt asked his sister "For pie, I thought you said we were getting pie… is there no pie?!" she slurred and her brother knew that she was joking about being panicked and laughed. He wrapped and arm around his sister's shoulder "There is pie, we will get pie, and I'll buy you as much pie as you want" he said making a bright smile appear on his sister's face and her eyes light up. "You guys wanna come, and get pie with us?" she asked the Winchesters and Dean nodded yes, then the four of them left the bar and headed for an all-night diner to get some pie.

* * *

><p>The four hunters were sitting in a diner with Dean and Olivia eating pie while Sam and Matt had coffee. At one point Liv nodded her head to the back of the diner signaling for Dean to follow her. Liv stood from the table and said she was going to the bathroom, a minute later Dean said he also was going to go to the bathroom. Dean was walking down the back hall of the diner when someone suddenly pulled him into the lady's room and pushed him against a wall. Dean grinned when he saw that it was Liv who pinned him to the wall then kissed him hard. Their tongues were battling for dominance and Dean groaned into the kiss and pulled her closer to him if that was even possible. They separated for air and Liv grinned at the dazed expression she had caused Dean to have, a small laugh escaped her. Dean grinned at her and stepped closer to her, he leaned down and kissed and nipped at her neck "What's so funny?" he asked against her skin "Nothing" Liv said simply then pulled his face to hers and kissed him again. Dean grabbed Liv by the ass lifting her to him slightly then she wrapped her legs around his waist.<p>

Now Olivia was against the wall with her legs wrapped around Dean's waist and her hands were pulling of his shirt and he did the same to her. Now both of them were shirtless and Liv reached to unzip Dean's pants then paused "What?" he asked from the sudden halt "We're gonna have to make this quick, or my brother will come looking for us" she said then continued to unzip his pants "Okay" Dean said "We'll have to do it for real later in my motel room- then we can see if you can really keep up" she added and Dean grinned "Sounds good to me" he said then both of them stopped talking and went back to pulling each other's clothes off.

Ten minutes later the two had finished up and left the restroom both had blissful expressions on their faces. They headed back to the table a minute apart and had to hide their overly happy expressions and act like nothing had happened. Matty bought the act mostly because he didn't like to think that his sister had sex at all, but Sam knew the minute he saw his brothers face. The four hunters left the diner and headed for their cars "You guys wanna get a late breakfast tomorrow?" Sam asked "Sounds good" Olivia answered for her and her brother in case her brother was going to say no.

From her brothers truck Olivia mouthed "Room 211" telling Dean where he could find her and he grinned and nodded his head letting her know that he'd be there. Dean parked the Impala in front of the motel he and Sam were staying at, Sam got out of the car then turned to see Dean still sitting in it "You coming?" he asked. Dean grinned "Nope, I got somewhere to be" Dean said then put the car in reverse and headed for the motel Liv was staying at.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up in front of the motel ten minutes later found room 211 and knocked. A moment later a mostly naked Olivia opened the door, wearing only a pair of black panties and her long blonde hair covered her breasts. Olivia smirked at the look on Deans face then pulled him into her room.<p>

A little over an hour later both Dean and Olivia laid panting on the bed with their bodies spent. Liv turned on her side to look at Dean "Looks like I finally found someone who could keep up" she said and Dean gave her a cocky grin "Me too, I mean wow" he said referring to Liv's skill and stamina. Liv sat up to get out of bed but Dean pulled her back to him "Where do you think yer goin'?" he said holding her tight "I was thinking we could go for round two in the shower" she said suggestively making Dean smile widely "You're my kinda woman" he said then captured her lips with his own.

After they did round two in the shower and showered, they went another round on the bed. They had just finished with round three and Liv was ready to go for a forth, she straddled Dean who looked a little tired. He didn't want to admit it but he was tired and didn't think he could go another round without getting some sleep first. Liv could tell that he was tired and that he wasn't going to admit it so she let him off the hook and got off him and lay next to him. Liv was starting to get a little tired too, from the two straight days of hunting and then a long night of sex with Dean her body could use some rest. Olivia's eyes slowly closed then she felt a pair of strong arms pull her against a hard body "I would have never guessed you liked to spoon" Liv teased. Dean chuckled because he didn't really, usually he would just bail after sex there were only a few other times that he stayed after, but if he was gonna spoon with anyone it should be the perfect woman and the perfect woman for him was Olivia.

* * *

><p>At seven Olivia's phone beeped waking both her and Dean up. Olivia looked at her phone and groaned "You better get back to your motel before my brother comes to wake me up in an hour or two" she whispered. Dean yawned "Well this is a first" Dean said and Liv turned to face him "What's a first?" she asked "Someone kickin' me outta bed" he said playfully and truthfully, making Liv laugh. "I'll see you at breakfast" she said then closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. Dean groaned not wanting to get up, and not wanting to leave Liv. He got dressed kissed Olivia's forehead then left the room, got in his Impala and drove to the motel he was staying at.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up an hour later from a knock at her door, she knew it was her brother so she threw on a shirt and boxers then went to answer the door. "Mornin' Matty" she greeted her brother "Mornin' Liv, you still wanna go to breakfast with those guys?" he asked "Yeah, just give me an hour to shower and pack" she said and her brother nodded then walked back to his room.<p>

Liv had showered gotten dressed and ready for the day and started to pack-up her stuff since they would be leaving the town they were in and moving on to their next hunt. She checked the room over once more to make sure she got everything when she found Dean's phone under the bed slightly. She grinned then took a picture of herself. She put the phone in her jacket pocket, grabbed her single big duffle bag then left her room.

* * *

><p>The Smith siblings got to the diner where the Winchester brothers were meeting them a few minutes after they left their motel. Dean couldn't fight the grin on his face from seeing Liv, it felt like it had been forever since he last saw her but in reality it was only a few hours. Liv sat next to Dean and her brother sat across from her next to Sam. Liv pulled out Dean's cell and placed it in his hand under the table so that her brother wouldn't know that they had spent the night together.<p>

The group finished eating breakfast and were just waiting for the check that they would pay with one of their fake credit cards. Matt's phone rang and he left the table to answer it, a minute later he came back to the table and said "We got a job to get to in Nevada" he told his sister who nodded her head in understanding. "So we know where we're going, where are you guys headed?" Liv asked the Winchesters "Don't know yet" Sam answered honestly. The waitress just brought back their card and the group left the table and headed for their cars. "Keep in touch boys" Liv said as she slid into the passenger seat of her brother's truck both boys nodded but Dean gave her a look that said _You'll be seeing me soon_.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam got a call from Bobby about a possible Wendigo problem up in Idaho, and had been on the road for hours when finally pulled over to get some gas and food. Dean filled up the car while Sam went inside to get some food. After Dean finished filling up the car he sat back in the driver's seat and looked at his phone to see that Liv had taken a picture of herself. Dean could tell that she was topless even though he couldn't actually see anything because her long blonde hair covered her breasts. His favorite thing about the picture was her bright and beautiful smile, but he would never admit it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review :) Seriously I want to know what you think about this story so please review**

**Also I have a lot of little things written about their future but just don't have all the pieces in place to make it work together yet.**

**And once again please review it will help motivate me, and I know a bunch of people are reading it since a bunch of you have added to your alerts and/or favorites. **


End file.
